Detention
by McQueriosity
Summary: Albus and Rose are in detention and find their dad's trophies. How did they get them? Oneshot probably


**A/N- I still don't like disclaimers, no surprise you wont see one here.**

**Summary- Albus Severus**** Potter and Rose Weasley suffer detention and have to repeat Ron's punishment from second year. Only this time they're polishing their parent's Special awards. Listen to their outlandish wonderings as to why they got them.**

The Hogwarts corridors were dimly lit by torches, eerie shadows cast about on the suits of armour and sleeping portraits. Albus and Rose crept along, ever watchful for the eternal caretaker, Filch. As they snuck they spoke in conspiratorial whispers.

'What _are _we looking for? Albus whispered. He'd inherited his father's eyes but the rule breaking confidence would have to be learned through time and, though he did not know it, moments like this.

'Daddy mentioned Uncle George made a swamp in the middle of a corridor in his last year, and that he wondered if it was still here. If we find it, we can tell him. Besides I'm curious to see it.' Rose motioned to Albus to hurry up and quickened her pace. Rose was eager to look at the swamp, and study it. She wondered if she could learn from it. She was exactly like her mother.

As the two children turned the corner they saw a wizened cat hobbling out of an empty classroom. Rose opened her mouth to gasp but, thinking quickly; Albus put his hand over her mouth and pulled her back. Straight into a suit of amour. The collision itself didn't make enough noise to alert the cat. It was barely a slight clink. Regardless the helmet looked down, Albus imagined a startled expression on the expressionless visor, and bellowed loudly 'Oi, watch where you're going!'

The cat's head appeared and looked at them. Too startled to run they could only listen in horror as the steady wheezing of Filch's breath drew ever closer. His bent frame appeared from behind a tapestry and his toothless smile showed off his hideous gums. 'Well well my sweet what do we have here' he said, eyeing the children. 'Students out of bed eh?' he bent closer, 'Well if it isn't the Weasley girl, and the Potter boy. You're father's mutual lack of respect for a simple rule seems to have rubbed off on you. Come with me.'

Filch left them at Gryffindor tower, promising to collect them the next morning bright and early for their detentions. Albus said a hushed goodnight to Rose in the common room and silently made his way to bed. _Detention! _He thought. _In my first week, what will dad say? _Thankfully he knew his dad would not be angry, more likely amused that he had managed to get on Filch's bad side immediately. He wondered if his dad knew Filch was still here. He drifted off into a fitful sleep, full of dreams of Filch and a giant, walking mop.

Albus's dream had a sliver of truth. The next morning himself and Rose found themselves in the trophy room. Filch handed them a cloth each and told them to clean every trophy thoroughly, with no magic. Then he left, warning them that he would be back to inspect their work. The work was hard, and both their arms ached after a short while. Albus wondered how long it had been since the trophies had last been cleaned. He paused to wipe his forehead when he heard Rose call him.

'Albus! Albus look at these two.'

Albus walked to her and looked. Two shields lay before her, bigger than the others. On them were their Father's names, under the legend '_Special Awards for services to the school. _'Dad's never talked about this' he said softly.

'I wonder what they got them for' Rose said. 'Why do you think they never mentioned it, they've talked about school to us before.'

'I don't know' replied Albus. 'Maybe they thought we'd never believe them, like if they wrestled the giant squid or something.'

Rose laughed. 'Maybe it has something to do with that flying car, remember how they flew it here in their second year?'

Albus was doubtful. 'How would that get them an award? Unless they hit a Hippogriff with an escaped dark wizard on it, and I think that part was missing from that story.'

'I think I know it.' Rose made herself more comfortable and Albus wondered if it was going to be a long story. 'They're walking through school at night, like we were. And suddenly they heard this horrible wailing sound. They went to investigate but they couldn't find where it was coming from. Every time they got close to where they thought the noise was it started off again somewhere else. They really wanted to find it because it was so horrible and they'd never get any sleep if they didn't stop the noise. They searched high and low and then they finally found it at the top of the astronomy tower.

'Found what?' asked Albus, have enthralled but not quite convinced.

Rose lowered her voice and spoke through a mischievous grin. 'A Banshee. It was lost and had came to the castle to ask for directions. But it got lost you see and that's why it was wailing. Anyway Dad and Uncle Harry felt sorry for it so they told it how to get out of the castle, and because Dumbledore was so grateful for having a good night's rest he gave them the award!'

Albus remained sceptical. Surely Dad and Uncle Ron had a huge battle with the Banshee and thrown it off of the Astronomy tower. That had to be right because he'd overheard his parents talking about the Battle of the Astronomy tower once when he was younger.

Rose and Albus both made their minds up to discover the truth no matter what.


End file.
